Panacea
by Rosie-Lun
Summary: "Suéñame que me hace falta". Poción para curar un espíritu roto, según lo prescrito por el sanador Anders para los amigos de sus amigos. [Colección de drabbles, viñetas, one-shots y AUs. Fluff]


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a BioWare.

* * *

i.

Marian se reclinó sobre la silla. Su carcajada resonó por todo el local y con un puño golpeó la mesa; luego, se inclinó hacia delante. La risa vulgar que brotaba de sus labios continuó un rato.

Carver resopló antes de rodar los ojos, con una mueca de fastidio difícil de mantener. Incluso él debía admitir que había sido gracioso. Anders, a un costado, secundaba la alegría de Marian con idéntica energía. Varric e Isabela, al otro lado de la mesa, reían entre dientes. La vaga hilaridad de Fenris podía ser o no una idea en su mente nada más. Y Merrill, Carver se fijó, contemplaba la escena con una sonrisa enorme que no creyó capaz de ver crecer más hasta que la joven dalishana volvió su mirada hacia él.

Carver percibió el instante exacto en que la curva se desplazó lo suficiente para mutar la intención de su semblante, dulcificando aún más, si era posible, el rostro de Merrill.

—Me gustan las bromas sobre los guardas grises —dijo ella.

Cuando le quitó la vista de encima, Carver apenas evitó dejar en evidencia su azoramiento con una exhalación de alivio muy patética. Se dedicó un regaño y una bofetada mental. Si comenzaba a comportarse como un ridículo, Marian no perdería la oportunidad de mofarse, arrastraría a la pirata y al mago consigo, y Carver perdería el respeto del los demás.

—Margarita, no era una broma, era una anécdota.

—Oh, sigue siendo divertida —repuso. Acto seguido, sus pestañas aletearon rápidamente en un gesto que Carver identificaba como típico de Merrill—. ¿Alguien más tiene anécdotas sobre Ferelden?

El joven Hawke tenía la jarra de cerveza cerca de los labios cuando sintió la verde mirada de Merrill sobre él. Alcanzó a notar, de reojo, la sonrisilla en apariencia inocente. Fingir que no se daba cuenta significó un titánico esfuerzo de su parte.

—Mi hermano tiene un montón —intervino Marian, en vista de que Anders no estaba del todo dispuesto a continuar trayendo su vida en Ferelden al presente. Lo señaló con ademanes efusivos—. Oh, Carver, ¿recuerdas aquella vez en la taberna, con los perros y la prostituta?

—¿Perros, una prostituta y Carver? —Inquirió el mago, incrédulo y divertido a partes iguales.

—Es fantástico.

—Marian, no —gruñó Carver, enviándole una mirada cargada de veneno.

—Puedo contarla yo —ofreció con un gesto malévolo—. No será que te avergüenzas, ¿o sí, querido hermano?

Carver le devolvió una sonrisa de "vete a comer mierda" que resultó en otra carcajada de parte de su hermana mayor. Sólo le quedaba esperar no estar tan rojo como presentía que estaba. Decidió ignorarla y sus ojos se fijaron en Merrill, quien todavía aguardaba por una historia. Él sacudió la cabeza en negativa.

—No le encontrarías la gracia, se te escaparían los detalles sucios.

No se dio cuenta a tiempo del especial tono suave de su voz y la expresión serena que le habían granjeado las miradas de extrañeza de parte de todo el grupo. Rogó que su momento de ridiculez no se prolongara un segundo más. Carver carraspeó y se removió incómodo.

—¿Qué hay del resto? Soy buena con los detalles sucios. —Isabela rompió el silencio.

Toda picardía, enarcó una ceja y consiguió que los ojos de los otros se retiraran de él. Le extrañaba la inesperada ayuda de Isabela, nunca creyó que podría estar tan agradecido con ella. El guiño cómplice de la pirata lo hizo sentir perdido.

—En ese caso, mejor cuéntanos algo tú —Marian esgrimía otra clase de sonrisa, y Carver tuvo la sospecha de que la abrasiva atención de su hermana no volvería a él durante el resto de la noche.

Tampoco era que planeara quedarse mucho tiempo más. Permaneció un rato allí, intercambiando alguna palabra ocasional con los otros, tratando de aparentar que no se arrepentía de haber aceptado la invitación de Marian. Él sabía lo malas que solían ser sus ideas, y esta no iba a ser la excepción.

Primera y última vez, se juró.

Cuando consideró que el tiempo transcurrido encubriría su deseo de huir del lugar, se puso de pie, le hizo un rápido ademán con su mano a Marian, y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

El frío nocturno era vivificante. Carver caminó unos pasos apenas y se quedó parado cerca de una esquina. Al respirar, notó lo sofocado que había estado dentro del ambiente del Ahorcado. Elevó sus ojos al cielo y pudo ver, entre jirones de humo, algunas estrellas.

—¿Sabes? Me he acostumbrado a todo, excepto a no poder observar el cielo durante la noche.

Carver giró tras pegar un ligero respingo. Detrás de él, a mitad del paso, estaba Merrill. Al tanto de lo silenciosa que era a veces, Carver estuvo sin decir palabra unos segundos, concentrado en apreciar las distintas cosas que podía ser y hacer Merrill. Justo ahora, estaba perdida en el firmamento, su actitud descuidada, como si no estuviera en medio de un barrio terrible a mitad de la noche.

—Yo lo veo allí, donde siempre.

—No, me refiero al cielo. Al de verdad.

La confusión de Carver se dibujó sobre las arrugas de su frente. Guardó silencio y echó un vistazo a la calle solitaria. Dudó sobre la prudencia que pudiera haber en permanecer allí como un par de tontos turistas. Las calles de Bajaciudad por la noche estaban bien para grupos más numerosos o para los magos de sangre, pero él prefería ahorrarse el disgusto y las heridas sin motivo.

Sin embargo, se quedó justo donde estaba, incapaz de moverse para regresar a la choza de Gamlen.

—¿Ése no lo es?

—Míralo, ¿te parece el cielo? Cuando no veo muros, veo humo —se quejó con su voz dulce y rápida—. Deberíamos ir a las afueras —dijo, atropellando la oración.

Merrill se acercó y le cogió una mano, tirando de él, pero sin lograr moverlo un centímetro. A pesar de la gracia inicial que causó en él, su ceño fruncido se profundizó a medida que un cosquilleo, en absoluto desagradable, se instalaba en su pecho y estómago, surgido del punto de unión entre ambas manos.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora? ¿Tú y yo? —Carver habló en voz baja, como si se tratara de una especie de grave crimen.

Ella sonrió y asintió varias veces.

—Ambos, sí.

Estaba loca. Y luego, podría decir que él lo estaba de igual manera a juzgar por la emoción que comenzó a removerse dentro de él.

No obstante, ella percibió su instante de duda y soltó su mano para retirarse un paso. La reconfortante impresión mermaba con cada centímetro que ella se alejaba. Las posibilidades, multiplicadas por mil hacia solo segundos, estaban desmoronándose por un simple titubeo de su parte.

—Vamos —accedió Carver de repente. Un instante más de espera y Merrill habría hablado para despedirse. La sola idea le hizo entrar en pánico.

Fue una bendición que su hermana no estuviera allí para presenciar su actitud ávida al buscar los dedos de la joven elfa para entrelazarlos con los suyos, cual si su equilibrio dependiera enteramente de ella. _La resplandeciente sonrisa bien valdría el acoso de Marian_ , el pensamiento surgió como un chispazo. La embobada curva que se plantó en sus labios fue de la misma incontenible y repentina naturaleza.

De manera fugaz, razonó sobre la extraña necesidad que había surgido al cogerle la mano por primera vez. Su afecto por Merrill llevaba un tiempo instalado en los rincones de su mente, aislado de toda luz, resguardado para no herir (a otros como a él mismo). Sin embargo, aquél contacto lo había revuelto, le había mostrado que había una posibilidad más allá de las tonterías en su cabeza. Había algo bueno a lo cual aferrarse, literalmente.

Una vez se prueba algo bueno, nunca será suficiente.

Una sonrisa llegó a sus labios con entera naturalidad. Poco a poco, Carver hizo subir la delicada mano hasta tenerla a la altura de su rostro; sin segundos pensamientos, depositó un ligero beso sobre el dorso, al cual respondieron las mejillas de Merrill sonrojándose con imposible intensidad. La ternura del momento, lo invadió con una explosión cálida y colorida, haciendo obvio cómo y cuánto había calado la frialdad de su amargura desde la huida de Lothering.

La liberó, percibiendo el calor acumulado en su rostro. Estaban dando un espectáculo casi infantil de titubeos y sonrojos, o lo estarían si hubiera alguien en las calles a esa hora. De ser el caso, a Carver no habría podido importarle menos.

—¿Me contarás acerca de los perros y la prostituta? —Preguntó de manera atropellada al apartar sus luminosos ojos. Estaba a punto de alcanzar el morado, tan obvio incluso con la exigua iluminación.

—Eso depende —repuso tras aclarar la garganta—, ¿se te escaparán los detalles sucios?

—Quizá —admitió azorada y decidida a la vez a no apartar los ojos esta vez—, pero puedes explicarlos en el camino.

La idea era tan emocionante como abrumadora.

* * *

 **N/A** : He aquí otro compendio de historias traído por Rosie-No-Tiene-Autocontrol (Patente pendiente), y auspiciado por _prompts_ _fluffs_ que he encontrado aquí y allá. Los primeros van sobre distintos tipos de besos. Escribir contacto físico en el ámbito romántico, que no sea gente tomándose de la mano, es mi punto débil -uno de los ocho millones de puntos débiles que tengo-, pero decidí salir de mi zona de confort. Me arrepentiré xD

En fin, he inaugurado el manicomio (?) con un Merrill/Carver, no se me ocurrió nadie mejor que estos bebés para el primer _prompt:_ " _hand kisses_ ".

¿Que esperar de esta colección? Episodios ligeros, cero rigor, cosas cursis -espero- y sin mucho sentido a largo plazo. Repetitivo mil.

El rectángulo mágico de los comentarios no se come a nadie, pastelitos (creo)


End file.
